Inkjet printers generally operate by ejecting ink onto media, such as paper. One type of inkjet printer utilizes an array of inkjet printheads to eject ink onto media. The inkjet printheads within the array are normally immobile relative to each other, and are typically arranged either in-line along the direction of printing or in a staggered fashion relative to each other. As media is moved past the array of inkjet printheads, the printheads accordingly eject ink onto the media. This type of inkjet printer is typically used in industrial setting.
Printing is interrupted when any of the printheads within the array need servicing. Servicing is generally defined as tasks performed to maintain a printhead in proper operating condition such as wiping debris from the printhead, ejecting ink from the printhead, and capping the printhead when not in use. Replacing a printhead that has permanently failed with a properly operating printhead also falls under the general definition of servicing. Unfortunately, interrupting printing to service the array of inkjet printheads delays completion of a print job and can waste significant amounts of ink and media.